1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a strand cutting apparatus used for a plastics pellet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An example of a conventional strand cutting apparatuses used for a pellet manufacturing apparatus will be explained.
As shown in FIG. 7(a), the conventional strand cutting apparatus includes a take-up roller 106 formed by a pair of upper and lower rollers for taking up and sending a strand 112 on a fixed blade 101, the fixed blade 101 having a blade edge extending perpendicularly with respect to the traveling direction of the strand 112, and a rotation blade 102 fixed to the tip portion of a rotation shaft 107 which is disposed in parallel to the traveling direction of the strand 112. These take-up roller, fixed blade and rotation blade are disposed on an upper wall 120a of a casing 120 and covered by a cover 121 which is provided so as to be freely opened and closed through a not-shown hinge portion.
As shown in FIG. 7(b), the rotation blade 102 includes a rotation disc 103 fixed to the tip end of the rotation shaft 107 through a flange 107a, a plurality of projection portions 104 provided radially at the outer peripheral surface of the rotation disc 103 so as to protrude therefrom, and plate-shaped blades 105 fixed to the side surfaces of the projection portions 104 on the front sides of the rotation direction (the direction shown by an arrow) thereof, respectively. The rotation blade 102 is arranged in a manner that the rotation blade is rotated integrally with the rotation shaft 107 which is rotated through a transmission means 109 by a motor 108 mounted within the casing 120 thereby to cut the strands 112 by the blade edges of the respective plate-shaped blades 105 and the blade edge of the fixed blade 101 to sequentially form pellets.
In the aforesaid conventional technique, within the cover covering the rotation blade and the fixed blade or the like, the pellets scatter to the various direction in a manner that some pellets are flown outward by the rotation of the rotation blade along the radial direction thereof, and other pellets are dispersedly flown to the rear surface side of the rotation blade through the spaces among the respective projection portions of the rotation blade, then turned and fall into a falling opening. Thus, when the aforesaid conventional technique is employed for manufacturing the pellets made of plastics of rubber nature having a large friction coefficient, the pellets are piled up, so that it is required to perform the cleaning operation of the pellets frequently.
Further, since the take-up roller formed by the pair of upper and lower rollers are mounted on the casing, at the time of performing the cleaning operation and the maintenance operation of the apparatus, the cleaning operation and the maintenance operation of the lower roller and the fixed blade can not be started until the cover is opened and the upper roller is detached from the casing. As a result, the conventional technique has a problem that the cleaning operation and the maintenance operation are complicated.